rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot Matrix
This is a Featured Article :"I assume I have the lovely Dot Matrix to thank for my present circumstances." -Megabyte Dot Matrix is a sprite living in Mainframe. She is the daughter of Welman Matrix, and the sister of Enzo Matrix, and later Little Enzo. Dot is extremely organized, always having a plan for any situation. She is a businesswoman, owner of Dot's Diner and business partner in several other businesses in Mainframe, including Al's Wait & Eat and opening business with the Saucy Mare. Dot carries an organizer to keep track of all her businesses, to the point where Bob wonders if there is a business in Mainframe she doesn't own. When Dot was a young adult, her father had developed a new invention called the Gateway Command. Dot put her organizational skills to use in helping prepare him for its demonstration. She promised to be there when he unveiled it in the Twin City, but lost track of time during the construction of Dot's Diner in Baudway Sector and never made it to the demonstration. The Gateway accidentally pulled the virus Gigabyte into the System, and he damaged the Gateway causing it to explode destroying the Twin City and nullifying everyone there. Just after the Twin City was destroyed Dot and Enzo went to the ruins to try and find their father. Bob arrived in the system by a portal. He felt guilty for the destruction because he had failed to stop Gigabyte before he was pulled to the Twin City. Bob decided to stay in Mainframe and be its Guardian. Dot continued to grow her business connections through the next few years and grew very close to Bob. Through Bob and her businesses she also began helping Phong run the city. She was eventually put in charge of the CPU defense force and also was in charge of security for the Archives. (When Games Collide) Dot used to have a small car that she used to get around Mainframe. Soon after Bob arrived in Mainframe she sold the last of her two cars and began using zip boards as her primary way to get around the city. After Bob took a magnet Megabyte was using to break into the Super Computer, Dot was partially erased when the small magnet hit her in the head. Bob went through a small adventure to get her slow food to decelerate her condition so she would return to normal. (The Quick and the Fed) Dot and Bob went through a time when they refused to talk to each other after having an argument. Bob said Dot was so organized that she was pre-programmed and Dot said Bob was inconsiderate and random. Bob refused to go to the Diner ever again. It took Enzo tricking them into getting together and a Game Cube to stop the argument. (The TIFF) Under Phong's authority, Dot commandeered Mr. Mitchell's yacht and chased after the Saucy Mare to save Bob and their stolen property. They caught the pirate ship but lost the fight against its crew and were captured. Dot managed to convince Captain Gavin Capacitor that commerce was more profitable than piracy and they went into business together as the two ships returned to Mainframe. (The Crimson Binome) On Enzo's birthday, Dot organized a huge birthday party for him but almost lost her mind because Emma See, the Program Sensor, rejected almost every act because of harsh censorship laws. At the birthday party Dot sang a song to Enzo named "You're Alphanumeric". (Talent Night) Dot was put in charge of an operation to free a sub-sector of Giedi Prime from Megabyte's control by collecting the sector PIDs. She was betrayed by a binome named Cyrus who gave the sector PIDs to Megabyte. Phong had to use a Reality Distortion Engine so that Dot could see what would happen if she failed to get the PIDs back. Dot saw a future where Megabyte controlled what was now Megaframe, Bob was nullified, Phong was insane, and Enzo was a punk gangster. When she woke up, she remembered the her organizer has a password, so she hacked into Megabyte's system and took back the PIDs before he broke the code. The sub-sector was reformatted into an Energy Park. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Dot assisted Phong and Bob with a system upgrade. Megabyte and Hexadecimal fake the upgrade and gain access to the Principal Office. Phong is injured at the beginning, Dot ends up fighting Megabyte in an Exoskeleton Suit. (Infected) During an attempt by Megabyte to steal the Core Energy, Phong and Bob were trapped in a Game Cube with Megabyte and the stolen energy. Dot assumed command of the city until the Game was over. (Bad Bob) When a Web Creature found its way to Mainframe it abducted Dot and several others to use their energy to keep stable in the system. Mouse eventually found the creatures lair and rescued Dot and the others. Dot tried to encourage Mouse to leave, but Mouse refused, saying she must have proof of the creature's existence. It was revealed that Mouse was working for the Guardians and that they planned to destroy Mainframe to stop the creature. (Trust No One) Bob managed to stop the bomb from destroying the system, but it did create a massive tear over the city. The creature used the tear to create a portal to the Web over Mainframe. Dot helped the war effort by watching Mouse's back while she hacked into the Web with Megabyte. When they were prepared to close the portal Dot was distracted by the Web Creatures and Megabyte broke her huge gun. He then threw Bob into a missile and shot him into the portal and closed it. Dot sadly picked up Bob's crushed Glitch, and her and Mouse escaped back to the Principal Office. They informed Phong of the loss of Bob and Dot gave Glitch to the now Guardian Enzo. She stood with Enzo and AndrAIa while he swore to Megabyte and Hexadecimal to defend the city against them. (Web World Wars) The Viral Wars With the end of the Web War the Viral Wars began. Dot worked with Phong defending the Principal Office against Megabyte and Hexadecimal. During this time she began wearing battle clothes. Dot was informed by her new aid, Specky, that only nine ships of the CPU Defense Force were left and that they were requesting landing clearance. With Phong's approval Dot ordered the ships to enter the Principal Office single file so that the pursuing ABCs would split into two standard crossfire ranks. The Principal Office guns destroyed the ABC platoon and all nine CPU ships docked safely, but one crashing ABC damaged the Principal Office shield generators. With one more hit from the hardware Hexadecimal would destroy the Principal Office and the entire system. When she was ready to fire an incoming Game Cube was announced, and the Cube landed on the hardware. The massive canon exploded, nearly deleting Hex. Megabyte repaired and imprisoned her to control her power. All Dot had to worry about now was Megabyte. Her brother Enzo was given an upgrade to Guardian before Bob left Mainframe but Dot was not ready for him to fight the viruses. She eventually let him fight the Games so that Mainframe would feel hope against Megabyte. (To Mend and Defend) Eventually Phong and Mouse came up with a firewall that could enclose Giedi Prime and imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal. They gave Enzo the credit for the idea, and Dot informed Enzo when the firewall was ready. Megabyte used Hexadecimal's power to create a small breach in the firewall, and ABC's began advancing on the shieldless Principal Office. Dot waited to fire until she could see Megabyte, but he never came. With some encouragement from everyone she finally ordered the guns to fire, obliterating the ABC's. Megabyte ordered the rift closed and for his remaining ABC's to remain inside the firewall. Dot did manage to delete the leader of Megabyte's army in this engagement, Lieutenant Chauncy. (Firewall) Enzo was free to fight the Games without Megabyte stopping him. Unfortunately the next Game that He, AndrAIa, and Frisket went into was lost. Everyone assumed they were nullified and Dot took the loss hard; she had lost her last family member. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually broke free of Megabyte's prison, destroyed the Silicon Tor, and overloaded the firewall. A brief battle took place between the two viruses: Hexadecimal and a swarm of Nulls against Megabyte and his ABCs. Giedi Prime was devastated in the fight and Megabyte's army was severely depleted. When Hex got bored and returned to Lost Angles Megabyte took his remaining ABCs and attacked the Principal Office. Without shields the building was nearly defenseless. Phong told Dot that they must evacuate, but she was reluctant. When it was obvious they had lost the building Dot finally gave the evacuation code. Phong had repaired Hack and Slash and was using them as bodyguards. He ordered them to go with Dot and protect her from now on. Phong stayed behind to delay Megabyte so they would have enough time to get away. (Megaframe) Dot and Mouse organized a rebellion to fight Megabyte and try to regain control of the city. They set up a makeshift command center in a warehouse in the depths of the city. In several engagements between the rebellion and the ruling viral forces the now named Megaframe took damage in every sector. Every single sector was devastated, with almost all buildings destroyed or on the verge of collapse. Dot was amazed when Enzo returned to Mainframe after searching the Web for Bob. Enzo, AndrAIa and Frisket had changed their icons to Game Sprite mode and lived in the Games to survive. The Games had accelerated their growth and they were now adults. They came to Mainframe with the pirates of the Saucy Mare. Dot was overjoyed to see Enzo again. Although she was happy to see Bob again she didn't know how to react to him after this much time. She told Mouse that she had given up hope on his return. Mouse encouraged her to go to Bob, that they all had changed, everything except for Dot's love for Bob. With the additional help of the pirates Dot's rebellion managed to storm the Principal Office, free Phong, and overthrow Megabyte. Dot oversaw the attack from their headquarters. (Showdown) Unfortunately the city had been so damaged by the war that the system began shutting down. Dot ordered the city to be evacuated to what was left of the Principal Office. Phong was brought to the remains of the War Room to help Dot try to keep the city online. Phong said they must power down the sectors of the city to keep them from destroying themselves. Dot said the Core Control Chamber was all but destroyed, so Bob volunteered to go into the Core and power them down manually. During the process instabilities in the city cause all undeleted RAM to be released into the city, such as User forms. The User forms from the Malicious Corpses Game and the Starship Alcatraz Game were released into the war room and attacked Dot and Phong. With some help from Frisket and Princess Bula they deleted the User characters. Once the city was completely powered down Phong took a reading on their status. As Bob returned from the Core Phong informed Dot and the others that the city was still doomed. With this much damage, they had only delayed the inevitable. Bob suggested that they allow a Game Cube to damage the system and hope the User would restart and restore the system. They reluctantly watched as a Cube landed, with no one inside to fight. Dot assisted Phong in logging all active PIDs before the system crashed. The Game ended and the city began to crash. Dot sadly watched as the city crashed and fell into the sea, Bob held her as the system went dark. The User did restart the system and Dot happily held Bob and they kissed as the city came back to life. The restart caused a copy of Enzo to be formed and Dot suddenly had a second brother, Little Enzo. (End Prog) The Net War The next year Dot leads Mainframe's military with Phong against the Super Virus Daemon. Dot organized a plan to secure other systems from Daemon's infection by using firewalls. When Mainframe was opened to the Net Dot managed to lead the CPU fleet against the Guardian Armada until Hexadecimal expelled the armada and Mouse sealed the system with a firewall. In the process, Hexadecimal lost enough of her power to trigger a viral scan. She covered herself with nulls to protect herself from the scan. The hoard of nulls allowed Nibbles to communicate with Dot, revealing he was the nullified Welman Matrix. (Daemon Rising) The Nulls scattered when a Game Cube landed in the area and Hexadecimal was changed into a sprite. They soon realized that Hex retained her control over nulls. Dot asked her to use her remaining power to give Nibbles the ability to remember his true identity and communicate with her. Matrix and Mouse grew tired of waiting and decided to go to the Super Computer on their own to try to assassinate Daemon. They proved no threat to her and were quickly infected. Mouse willingly gave Daemon all the firewall access codes. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Before Daemon could take down the firewall Dot activated a second one to try and slow down Mouse. Then she had Little Enzo go with Frisket, Hack, and Slash into a Game Cube, telling him to come back and save them like Matrix. Then she set a trap for Daemon, having her father and Phong reassemble the Gateway Command, planning to target every address on the Net and activate it when Daemon got there, fragmenting her and hopefully freeing her virals. When Daemon arrived in the Mainframe she told Dot she was pleased to meet her and that Matrix had told her all about Dot. Dot replied, "Then you know what I think of viruses!" Unfortunately, Daemon infected everyone before they could activate the Gateway and Dot freely helped Daemon activate the portal generator to infect the remaining systems of the Net. The Game protected Little Enzo from the infection. When it ended he helped Matrix fight off the infection and found that a pure Guardian code was a cure to Daemon's infection. They freed Mainframe's leaders from the infection. Hexadecimal powered back up and battled Daemon. The fight ended in a stalemate and Daemon decompiled and set everyone infected on a countdown to their own destruction. Hexadecimal started dancing with Bob, not understanding the danger they were all in. Dot tried to stop her but was easily thrown aside by the powerful virus. Bob explained the situation to Hex and Welman had the idea that a virus could spread the cure fast enough to save the Net. Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to carry the cure and save the Net. Just before Hex left, she told Bob she loved him and told Dot to take care of him and to be happy. Once Hexadecimal was gone and the Net was saved, Bob collapsed. Dot begged him not to leave her again and proposed to him. He accepted and Dot leaned in to kiss him. A portal appeared and Ray Tracer stepped out, followed by a second Bob. (Sacrifice) The Return Dot was extremely confused when the second Bob showed up. She turned towards him because he looked like the original Bob, and eventually agreed to marry him. Dot's Father even got to walk her down the aisle. The other Bob didn't take this well and tried to separate from Glitch. When he appeared at the wedding and tried to stop it, Dot told him her decision was final. Bob sadly began to leave but Glitch flew to the other Bob and took some code from him and returned it to the first Bob. It was revealed the Bob Dot was marrying was really Megabyte in disguise. (Null Bot of the Bride) Dot quickly recovered from being fooled by Megabyte and created a plan to have a fake Gateway generator transported to the Archives. Megabyte stole the fake generator and fell for the trap. A group of CPU's, Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa followed him and trapped Megabyte in a holding cell. It turned out that their captive was an alias created by Megabyte to fool them. The real Megabyte snuck into the war room and attacked everyone there. Hack and Slash grabbed Dot an got her out of the war room safely. Megabyte locked down the Principal Office trapping her and everyone inside. He then informed them he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Alternate Timeline During an effort to free one of Megabyte's sectors, Dot became disillusioned and lost confidence. To help, Phong used a device on Dot called a Reality Distortion Engine. It made it so she could see what would happen to Mainframe if she did nothing to stop Megabyte. In this horrible future, Megabyte ruled what was now Megaframe with an iron fist. All citizens were forced to have a barcode printed on them somewhere to identify themselves, replacing their icons, and the city was patrolled by the ABCs and by Security Drones. Enzo was a gang punk and bullied the people at what was now Nibble's Diner, Cecil had been replaced by a robot version of himself, named Service Entry Unit 26. Phong had been driven insane and was living in a box in an alley on Level 31. Bob had been nullified in a Game and was living with Phong as a pet. He was kept in a small cage and, as a Null, could not recognize Dot. When Dot found Phong and the null Bob she began to despair over her failure to stop Megabyte. Phong managed to give Dot one small piece of encouragement through his insanity. "Chance has nothing to do with it, child, the future is not determined by a throw of the dice, it is determined by the conscious decisions of you and me." - Phong After this Phong lost his line of thought and then ran back in his box to hide from an approaching security force. Dot ran into an alley and heard the virals call for Lieutenant Cyrus, and Dot realized she had been betrayed. They managed to corner her in the alley and a VidWindow appeared with Cyrus in a viral uniform, telling her things would be fine. A Security Drone arrived, shaved her head and marked her with a barcode. After this the virals moved away into the darkness and Dot screamed 'No!' when she saw what they did to her, then the vision ended. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Web Comic (Non-Canon) Dot helped the binomes and Sprites from the Virus wars. Later after the Code Masters destroyed all of the viruses in the Net, Dot and Bob went to a cheap chapel for a quicky marriage. References *Although some people believe that Dot Matrix took over leadership of Mainframe from Phong after season 2 this was never explicitly said on screen. Dot is only overseeing military situations since Phong has less experience in combat and is much older and weaker. Because of this, it is concluded that Phong remains Mainframe's leader and Dot is his military Command.com. *Her name Dot Matrix is a computer term. A dot matrix is a 2-dimensional array of dots used to generate characters, symbols, and images on a computer screen. *During [[ReBoot|''ReBoot's]] time on the ABC Network Dot's character was hit hard by the networks Broadcast Standards and Practices. The imposed several strange rules on the content of their shows, including ''ReBoot. Dot was required to have anything feminine downplayed so as not to imply anything sexual. Her chest was given a very slim look, referred to as a mono-breast, so minimize her sexuality. Gallery Dot.jpg Dot 2.jpg Bob, Dot, Enzo and Frisket.jpg Dot 5.png Dot 4.jpg Dot 3.jpg Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites Category:Females Category:CPU Defense Force